Menjahit
by Fvvn
Summary: Saitama melihat ada yang janggal dari jubah putihnya.


**Menjahit**

 **Onepunch-Man © ONE dan Murata Yuusuke**

 **General**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Warning: Ficlet, Canon, OOC dan modifikasi demi kesesuaian keinginan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saitama menggenggam jubahnya yang berkibar, melongo mendapati sebuah lubang kecil yang membuat tampilannya sedikit janggal. lubang kecil dengan wujud gosong kecokelatan dipinggir-pinggir, lubang kecil yang menghiasi sudut kanan bawah permukaan kain.

Kepala telur lantas bergerak, menatap seorang lelaki berlengan besi yang duduk di bawah meja pemanas di apartemennya. Kesibukkan tidak pernah berbeda, selalu menulis diari sebagai dokumentasi—terutama mengenai petuah-petuah sakti dari sang guru yang dihormati.

"Hei, Genos."

Resonansi suara sampai di telinga, si cyborg pirang menoleh cepat ke sudut barat daya, mendapati wajah Saitama yang tidak lagi datar—justru terheran menatapnya, seraya memamerkan jubah yang baru saja rapi disetrika.

"Ini—perbuatanmu ya?" tunjuknya pada lubang kecil yang tak berdosa, dan tanpa maksud menyudutkan pihak lawan, "Kok bisa gosong?" Genos terdiam, pensilnya diletakkan.

"...Maafkan kecerobohanku, Master, " punggung sang robot sedikit menunduk, "Tadi aku ditelepon oleh pihak asosiasi pahlawan, dan sepertinya lupa mematikan setrikaan saat sedang menggosok jubahmu."

"Ooh," Saitama bergumam saja, "Kau pelupa juga ya."

"Maafkan aku, Master."

"Tidak apa-apa kok—"

"Akan kuperbaiki kesalahanku yang sudah merusak jubah anda."

Saitama sumringah, "Kau bisa menjahit, Genos?" tatapan mata penuh harapan bersarang pada wujud metalik di depannya, "Baguslah kalau begitu! Karena aku tak begitu pandai." ia menepuk keras bahu sang 'murid', sedikit tertawa karena merasa lega.

Belum sempat Genos mengklarifikasi tuduhan sebelah pihak dari sang guru, Saitama sudah melangkah pergi, izin untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pangan yang diskon di setiap sabtu pagi. Pintu apartemen berdebam pelan setelahnya, dan Genos masih terdiam tanpa kata. Menggenggam jubah putih dengan wajah dingin dan penuh masalah.

"Menjahit...?"

Sejujurnya Genos berencana untuk membeli jubah baru—sebagai wujud 'perbaikan' yang ia maksud sebelumnya. Bukan menjahit, seperti yang Saitama pikirkan dan harapkan terhadapnya.

Karena ya, tentu saja ia cyborg yang dirancang khusus untuk pertarungan dengan berbagai fitur persenjataan. Genos tak melulu mampu untuk terampil jika harus berurusan dengan kegiatan normal ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Mungkin menyapu beranda dan menyetrika adalah pengecualian, tapi memasak dan menjahit tentu butuh keahlian tambahan.

Sempat terbesit di benaknya untuk melupakan keinginan Saitama dan bergegas cepat ke toko kain terdekat, membeli sekian meter kain putih untuk dijahit oleh pekerja yang lebih ahli karena Genos pikir mungkin—sekali lagi, mungkin—sang guru takkan mengetahui perbedaannya.

Tapi ia dengan segala kehormatannya terhadap Saitama, menimbulkan konflik batin tersendiri. Sebab Genos merasa sangat bersalah. Tidak—Genos tidak bisa berbohong pada masternya, seberapapun sepele dan sebaik apapun manfaatnya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin disalahpahami oleh Saitama untuk kemampuan yang sebenarnya belum dimiliki. Walau berat, Genos mencoba untuk berupaya dengan tenaga sendiri. Mungkin tugas menjahitnya kali ini bisa dijadikan sebagai motivasi untuk memenuhi impian terselubungnya sebagai murid kebanggan Saitama. Sambil menangkup buntalan jubah di atas pangkuan, Genos berpikir. Hari itu ponsel pintar miliknya berganti layar, dari GPS canggih pelacak aktivitas monster, menjadi halaman depan sebuah mesin pencari.

 _Cara menjahit jubah pahlawan berbahan lycra yang bolong dengan baik dan benar_

Dengan polos Genos mengetik, dan tak menemukan hasil yang diinginkan. Tidak tahu kenapa Genos merasa intelejensianya seolah musnah jika harus dihadapkan oleh Saitama dan segala barang kepemilikannya. Genos menggeleng, menyadari kebodohannya dalam mengetik _keyword_ yang lebih terlihat seperti sahutan _fangirl_ yang tidak bisa dipersingkat. Ia mengganti pilihan katanya dengan lebih efektif dan sederhana.

 _Cara menjahit bagi pemula_

Berbagai tutorial lantas terpampang menggiurkan di depan mata. Genos dengan proses otak kilat mencerna segala informasi, dan mempraktekkannya sebelum Saitama pulang dengan kantung-kantung belanjaan di tangan. Tiktok jam saat itu bergema, menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima. Dua puluh menit lagi mungkin Saitama sudah kembali, dan Genos tak bisa bersantai-santai lagi.

 _Perhatikan mesin jahit yang akan digunakan._

Genos mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling dan tak menemukan satupun entitas bertitel 'mesin jahit'. Saitama selama ini mungkin selalu menggunakan jasa orang lain untuk memerbaiki pakaiannya. Atau ia mungkin tak pernah berusaha untuk memerbaikinya, atau memerbaikinya menggunakan jarum jahit tradisional dengan niat asal jadi. Tapi sayang, apa mau dikata—jika tak ada satupun peralatan jahit-menjahit yang bisa Genos temukan di apartemen kecil sang guru. Tidak mesin pun jarum jahit yang wajib. Hanya ada benang-benang tergulung yang ia temukan di rak-rakan, yang kondisinya sudah berdebu, seolah telah lama tak disentuh.

Situasi krisis membuat Genos merasa tidak betah—sungguh. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa pasrah dan menunggu sampai pintu apartemen dibuka oleh Saitama. Prosesor di dalam kepala kembali diaktifkan. Genos mencari jawaban ideal. Sampai pada kesimpulan dimana ia sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri—secara teknis—adalah sebuah mesin. Dan dengan kekuatan cocoklogi luarbiasa, Genos pikir pasti ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai pengganti kenihilan dari eksistensi mesin jahit.

Kegiatan membongkar dan mempreteli persenjataan pun dimulai. Dari tinju super, senapan modifikasi, bazooka sampai bilah-bilah metalik. Semua ia keluarkan dan ia jajal sebagai pertimbangan.

Hingga pada akhirnya Genos menggunakan jari-jari yang telah ditransformasikan menjadi kumpulan jarum-jarum, beracun—ya, seharusnya itu senjata rahasia, tapi Genos membersihkan racun tersebut, sebelum akhirnya melilitkan benang pada salah satu ujung jarinya. Dengan wajah semi mengkerut Genos kembali menatap panduan yang tertulis di ponsel, lalu memulai praktek secara nyata.

Jubah Saitama terbentang telentang di atas meja. Genos meneguk ludah.

Jari-jari mulai mendekat—mematuk jubah berkali-kali dalam kecepatan yang tak manusiawi. Genos hanya bisa berdoa untuk hasil karyanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anu … apakah ada monster yang berkunjung ke rumah selama aku pergi?"

Genos hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh, berwajah gelap mendapati meja pemanas di ruang utama terbelah karena aksi menjahitnya yang terlalu bersemangat, "Maafkan aku—Master." Lirikan kecil ditambahkan, terhadap sehelai jubah yang tergeletak rusak parah, dipangkuannya. Sobek-sobek tanpa motif yang bisa dijelaskan. Genos kembali berkeringat dan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ah, jadi rombeng begitu rasanya lucu juga buat pembungkus televisi biar tak mudah berdebu."

"Master!"

Teriakan mengudara, melihat Saitama yang dengan cueknya berjalan menghampiri. Apakah Genos akan dihukum setelah ini? Dipecut, misal? Atau dikurangi jatah makannya? Wajah poker Saitama semakin sulit dibaca oleh bola mata Genos yang canggih.

Pria gundul itu lantas duduk bersila di hadapannya. Bahu-bahu Genos sedikit melompat, ketika jemari-jemari kurus tapi padat mengambil alih kain yang bersarang pada genggamannya. Jubah yang sudah tidak menyerupai jubah lagi kembali dibentangkan di depan mata, "Wah, beneran parah ya. Sepertinya kita harus pergi jalan-jalan."

Tanpa mengulur-ulur masalah, Saitama justru mengusap pucuk kepala Genos kemudian, membuat si pangeran cyborg takjub, "Jalan-jalan?" sedikit senang dan merasa spesial, usapan masih bersarang, "Tapi Master, bukankah anda lapar?" belanjaan di kaki-kaki Saitama kembali menjadi fokus, kantung kreseknya berisik saat material di dalamnya mencuat, memerlihatkan batang-batang daun bawang dan rambut kol yang agak bergerak, bertindihan.

"Urusan perut bisa ditunda. Kita beli kain dulu, lalu belajar jahit sama-sama."

Genos mendadak malu mendengar ucapan selanjutnya. Karena Saitama telah mengerti benar bahwa kemampuan tangan murid didiknya tidaklah seperti yang diharapkan.

"Master, bagaimana jika kita pergi membeli jubah yang sudah jadi saja?"

"Kalau aku beli yang sudah jadi, kita jadi tidak bisa belajar _kan_?" telunjuk mengacung ke langit-langit, "Bukanlah lebih baik jika kita mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya?"

Seperti ada bintang yang keluar dari mata Genos, ia spontan mencabut buku diari dan pulpen dari ketiaknya, "Akan kucatat ucapanmu, Master!"

Saitama mingkem saja. Kadang kala ada rasa ingin menggaruk wajah muridnya yang menggemaskan, tapi selalu urung karena Saitama masih punya harga diri sebagai atasan. Kedua iris mereka bertemu, kemudian. Genos dengan wajah tertahan, akhirnya berteriak.

"Aku akan berusaha maksimal, Master!"

"Hei hei," Saitama mengusap dahi, "Tidak perlu sesemangat itu. Kita kan cuman menjahit, bukan bertarung dengan monster."

"Tapi aku ingin memerlakukan semua hal dengan serius—"

"Tapi terlalu serius juga tidak bagus, Genos. Kau lihat kan yang kau lakukan sebelumnya?" Tunjuk Saitama tanpa hati, terhadap meja pemanas di sampingnya. Genos terpukul secara mental.

"T-Tapi aku ingin menjadi murid yang bisa diandalkan oleh Master!"

"Ah—padahal aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menjahit."

"Itu sebabnya aku ingin bisa diandalkan oleh Master!"

Keras kepala. Saitama hanya bergumam 'ooo' saja—tidak ingin memperpanjang konversasi. Ia pun beranjak tanpa aba-aba dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati televisi, lalu membungkusnya dengan jubah rombeng hasil karya murid oplosannya. Terkekeh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Genos yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, "Ayo pergi. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Si pirang mengangguk cepat, lalu berdiri tegap dan berlari mengejar gurunya dengan lugu.

"Aku ikut!"

Sejak saat itu, minimal Genos mampu membuat bordir di atas kain jubah Saitama dengan gambar telur atau bunga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N** : tribute aja lah buat paltak dan cyborg kesayangan. Genos di mataku udah kayak anak anjing atau waifu :')


End file.
